Little Miracles
by inbid
Summary: It's the story, which takes place after season2 Maeve used her magic to contact with crew with Bryn's helps.She told them where she and Dim-Dim are. Sinbad and rest went to that island, found Maeve and little surpris which she had for him...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue to the story:**

It takes place just after "Hell House" episode.

The story based on my FanVideos:

.com/watch?v=aUsa8FAbohw  
.com/watch?v=S8783BEuhL4

It's my first FanFic ever. So, please be charitable :)

Enjoy :)

Yours Sincerely  
INBID

* * *

It was a cold and clear night. The black sky was painted with stars, it was not full moon but still the silver giant looked very beautiful as it was reflected in the sea water. There was a gentle wind which made the weather be perfect to sail in the night.

But the atmosphere at the "Nomad" was not as calm and clear as the weather around. Everyone had a strange feeling after the last events. Bryn, Firouz and Rongar were down in the galley. They were trying to divert their thoughts and pass the time by playing a card game. Dermott also was below deck. No one said a word about what had happened recently. Sinbad was sitting near the bow, watching the sky and thinking. He hadn't been talking with anyone for many hours. Doubar was at the tiller and observed his little brother for the whole time. The first mate knew what the young captain was thinking about and it worried him deeply but he had decided to leave Sinbad alone, give him the time.

The blue eyed sailor still had the same pictures in mind: That horrible night, the storm which had taken his love away from him and the scenes from the last day. Maeve screaming for help and him not being able to help her again. Sinbad couldn't stand that anymore. He had to talk, talk with his brother. He turned around and went to the tiller.

"Finally!" said Doubar when he saw who decided to make a move.

"Little brother, I was…" the big man started the but the captain did not let him finish

"I know, Doubar, I know but I needed the time" Sinbad tried to excuse himself.

"You were thinking about Maeve, weren't you" The younger one nodded at the question.

"Today, on this damned island, I thought it was her and I wished it was her…but it wasn't…" he stopped for a while and then continued " I think about her every day. Doubar, I still love her so much. I have to find her, I have to…"

"And I'm sure you will, Little brother but without some sleep you won't be a very good seeker" With saying that, the big brother brought back a smile on Sinbad's face.

* * *

"She has his smile, don't you think?", the beautiful sorceress said to her master while she was looking in the magical mirror and watching her handsome love who was so far away. She loved him so much and now she knew that he felt the same.

"If he only knew…" Maeve said to herself and looked at Master Dim-Dim who was preparing the room for some magic rite and asked him "Are you sure it is a good moment?" The young apprentice trusted her teacher but she still had many doubts.

" I told you My Child, it is the best time ever" the old man answered and smiled at the redheaded woman "The dark side lost its vigilance today" he added, lighting some candles. Maeve nodded in response.  
Dim-Dim finished the preparation „Are you ready?" He asked his follower. The sorceress looked into his eyes, she had been waiting so long for this moment but now that it came she was not so confident anymore. She took a deep breath and pronounced „Yes, I am" Then she sat down inside of circle which her master had drawn on the floor.

"Good. Just remember: when I make the connection, you will have only a few minutes. You have to say all what I told you to say" the old wizard reminded her. Maeve nodded her head again. Dim-Dim sat next to her but outside of the circle and started to whisper the spells in some old language…

* * *

Sinbad and Doubar were still talking at the tiller when the rest of the crew could see that something wrong started to go on with Bryn. She seemed to be in a world of her own just like she would be in a trance. Rongar waved a hand in front of her face, but she did not stir and suddenly the brunette lost her consciousness. Luckily Firouz was close enough to catch her limb body in time.

"Rongar, go get Sinbad!" He yelled to his friend who immediately went to find his captain.  
The scientist made some space at the table and gently laid his friend on it. Sinbad came to the galley as soon as he could. He had just closed the door when something strange happened. All lights in the room died. Bryn's face was beaming and she slowly opened her eyes. Everyone turned to her

"What the…" The Nomad's captain murmured but he grew silent when the girl started to talk with Maeve's voice…

"Don't worry about Bryn, she is fine" Sinbad and the rest could not believe it. He knew that voice, he loved it and in the same time he was afraid it could be another trap. His doubts vanished in the moment when Dermott recognized his sister.

"Maeve, is that really you?" The blue-eyed man finally asked.

"Yes, It's really me. Please, listen to me because I don't have much time" the sorceress started

"Master Dim-Dim found out how you can save us! He found out where we exactly are!" Sinbad's heart was pounding faster and faster but he did let Maeve continue without saying anything.

"We are on the island called Alkida! It's forgotten a place, impossible to find for these who don't know about it! In Dim-Dim's book there is a detailed description of this island, there are tips which will help you to find us!" the voice was becoming less and less loud.  
Firouz just opened his mouth to say something but he did not do it. For once he didn't know what to say. Just like Sinbad. But the young captain although he had a big mess in his mind right then, was conscious enough to answer.

"Alkida, I will remember. Maeve…" here his redheaded sorceress cut in

"Sinbad! There is one more thing I need to tell you!" her voice was almost inaudible "You have…." Maeve wasn't able to say anything more. Bryn's body collapsed again.

"I have what?!" Sinbad yelled with hope "Maeve come back! Please, come back!

But all the lights in the room backed already and Bryn slowly recovered.

"What was that?" she asked her captain but he didn't say anything, just went to Maeve's old cabin to find Dim-Dim's book. He still couldn't believe what just had happened, he had to find out if this island really existed.

'Alkida, Alkida, Alkida…' he was repeating in mind to not forget the name.

"What did happen here" the brunette repeated her question when Doubar went in, turned to Firouz and said

"Very good question!"  
The scientist was still in a big shock but finally he answered

"It was Maeve…she used Bryn as a medium to give us a message…" Bryn and Doubar looked at each other with reflection on their face then back at Firouz.

"What did she say and where is Sinbad?" the big man asked impatiently.

"She was talking about some island where she and Dim-dim are. Now Sinbad is looking for some information in the books, I guess." Firouz explained when his captain walked in with a book in his hand.

"Look I found it! Here we go" he started to read "Alkida – forgotten Island, impossible to find for these who don't know and don't believe in it. The moon would lead these who believe…" he stopped. Everyone looked at him.

"Turn the course and follow the moon!" The captain commanded. „I will find that island!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was another clear night at sea. Rongar was at the crow's nest. Firouz already slept since he was really tired. Sinbad was sitting at his favourite place, near the bow and was watching the moon. Doubar and Bryn stood at the tiller and they were talking.

"What do you think about all this?" the first mate asked his friend.

"Doubar, I don't know what I shall think" Bryn answered and added " Everything seems to be really strange"

"Aya! And my little brother seems to be overjoyed. I am afraid that in end he might be disappointed again" Doubar avowed to Bryn.

"It's the third day that we are looking for that island, following the moon and still … nothing" The big man heaved a sigh.

Bryn just nodded. She was still watching her captain with sadness in her eyes. She loved that man but his heart had always belonged to the other woman. The woman which she never got to know. Her rival was invisible, just a part of his memory. The brunette subconsciously did not want to find the woman who had won the captain's heart but on the other hand she wanted to know some more about her - she wanted to meet this woman.

"What was she like?" Bryn asked the big man. At first, Doubar did not immediately get her question.

"Who?" he lifted his eyebrows.

"That…Maeve? She always was like a taboo on the Nomad she instead explained her question to the first mate.

Doubar had expected this question from Bryn. He could see how she looked at his little brother and he knew what she felt towards him. He understood her curiosity.  
„Well…" He started „Maeve was… I mean she probably still is a strong, independent and beautiful woman." He continued "She is also a sorceress apprentice…" here Bryn cut in "and who was she for Sinbad?" Doubar had known this question would come. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to be honest with his friend and tell her whole the truth, even if this would be painful for her.

"They were always very close to each other but they had not admitted it. However, just before Maeve's disappearance their relationship had changed" the big man started " My brother finally confessed his feelings to her and after that even if they did not promenade with it, we all could see how their love blossomed…" Doubar stopped when he saw Bryn's reaction to these words.

It was like a dagger was striking through her heart. He did not know what to say then. The brunette with watery eyes also did not say anything. They both stayed in silence and watched the lead of their journey: the moon.

* * *

The same moon was being watched from the other place by someone else. The whole island seemed to be dormant. Everything and everyone seemed to sleep. Everyone except one person. Master Dim-Dim felt that something was going to happen and he took a little stroll across the beach. The old sage was wandering for hours - always watching the moon which slowly started to vanish on the horizon.

Sinbad who had never lost sight of the moon for hours also watched how the silver giant slowly disappeared. Along with the moon the captain's hope started to dwindle. He wiped his tired eyes and took a deep breath. He was about to leave and get some rest when suddenly he saw something on the horizon. It looked like an island but Sinbad did not believe his own eyes. He wiped them again and quickly took a magnoscope and looked through it. It was really an island and it must be Alkida.

Someone from the crew called out loud two magical words that everyone had been waiting to hear for the few last days -" Land Ho!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was early dawn. The longboat gently was being lowered to rest at the sea's surface, and the very next moment the ladder stroked the Nomad's side. The sails were already convoluted while the whole crew gathered on deck and waited for the captain. When finally he came back from below deck with his sword, everyone looked at him startled. Sinbad was shaven. It was a big change for the crew because he had not done so for many days. Now the captain's beard was gone and his long hair was elegantly combed backwards.

"What are you looking at?" He interrupted the silence made everybody lower their eyes abashedly.

"Don't stand like this! Let's go!" Sinbad ordered to his crew.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Doubar answered and moved towards the ladder just behind his brother. While Bryn, Firouz and Rongar were waiting for their turn, the sad woman looked around.

"Have you seen Dermott?" she asked her friends and added "I can't find him anywhere"

"I haven't seen him since I got up" Firouz reported. The brunette looked at Rongar who also negated.

"Where is he?" Bryn whispered to herself and followed the rest to the longboat.

* * *

In the meantime, Dermott flew towards the island. Passing the rocks on the coast, he found a little house built from stones and covered by a thatched roof.  
The hawk sat down on one of the windowsills and looked inside. He saw the redheaded woman sleep in her bed. He almost could not believe this was really his dear sister. He decided to wake her up by using telepathy.

Maeve slowly opened her eyes and turned around sleepily but when she saw her brother the weariness went away.

"Dermott!" she jumped out of the bed, came near the window and petted the hawk.

"I missed you so much…" The sorceress said and then she finally realized something.

"Wait a minute! If you are here, that means…" She took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding.

_"Yes, Sister, he will soon be here as well" _ Dermott answered her through his mind.

Maeve turned around and she was going to leave the room when Dermott stopped her, calling:

_"Don't you think, you should dress up at first?" _The redhead looked down herself. She wore only a long, white, satin nightdress. She just laughed at her brother and said.

"You probably got a point there."

* * *

Master Dim-Dim had not been sleeping for whole night. He already knew that Sinbad's faith was strong enough to find Alkida. The old sage was watching the upcoming longboat. It came closer and closer to the coast. Dim-Dim probably would have been able to see who was in it, did the sunrise not blind him this much. The same sunbeams blinded the feverish Sinbad who was standing at the front of the longboat.

Bryn still was watching her captain. Closer and closer they came to the shore. And as much as he was happy she was sad. She wanted to get back to the Nomad and leave that place.  
Firouz was droning to Rongar on the island's location with a map in his hands.

"How is it possible?! According to this map we are in the middle of nowhere! There should be no islands!" He almost shouted. Rongar just smiled and Doubar really had enough of this.

"Firouz!" The big man shrieked out on the scientist. In the same moment they felt how the longboat ran aground.

Sinbad quickly jumped out of it and the rest followed him. When Doubar, Firouz and Rongar started to push the longboat, their captain moved towards the person who also was coming closer.  
They both swiftly recognized each other and fell into a hug.

"Sinbad, my boy, I knew you could do it. I knew…" The master welcomed the blue-eyed man and pulled away but still had his arms open for the others. Doubar and Firouz hugged the old man calling:

"Master Dim-Dim!".  
After all these welcoming hugs the sorcerer looked at Bryn.

"Master, this is…" Sinbad wanted to introduce the woman but Dim-Dim interrupted

"I know who she is better than you think" he announced in a slightly hostile way but then he resolved that it was not the best moment for these kind of confessions. He quickly added

"But there would be time for this later, my child" the old wizard smiled at Bryn and she smiled back at him. She got a strange feelings about this, someone finally seemed to know something about her past.

"Perhaps, we shouldn't be standing here for the whole day" Master Dim-Dim said to his silently reflecting friends. Sinbad was about to ask about the one person who was most important to him but the sorcerer preceded his question

"There is someone who is waiting for you" he smiled at Sinbad "Shall we?" he added and pointed at the path leading to the cottage.

"With pleasure" Firouz answered. He and Rongar moved to walk behind the master. Sinbad just smiled and went with them.  
Doubar came closer to the slightgly tremblin brunette and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Little One" he said good-naturedly. She smiled and they both followed the rest.

The whole way Firouz did not stop asking Master Dim-Dim various questions. Sinbad almost lost his breath when they finally arrived at the house. He had been waiting for this moment for so long and he still could not believe that he finally had found this place.

Maeve who had heard Firouz' voice quickly ran downstairs and opened the front door to walk outside. She was just as intent as Sinbad. They both felt like being in a dream which finally came true.

The redhead slowly walked out and as soon as their eyes met, their strengths went away. They were not able to talk, they were not able to move - they just looked in each others' eyes which they had missed so terribly.

Firouz was the first one who broke the magic of the moment. He ran to Maeve and pulled her into a big hug. Doubar and Rongar decided to do the same.

"Maeve, Lass! We missed you so much!" The big man said.

Sinbad still was not able to make any move. He just watched the woman he loved. She looked as beautiful as usual. He quickly figured out that she wore the outfit he had bought her. The brown, short dress which with its thin straps left her arms and shoulders uncovered fitted the sorceress just perfectly.

While Maeve still was embracing the friends, Sinbad came a little closer to them.

"I missed you, too" The redhead greeted the guys who slowly let go off her and stood back to make way for their captain. Sinbad's and Maeve's eyes met again. They felt like everything around them disappeared. She ran into his arms and he comprised her as strong as he only could and pulled her into a big and passionate kiss. They let this moment last and forgot about the whole world.

Everyone was glad to see their happiness. Everyone except Bryn who was about to burst into tears. In a consoling gesture, Doubar put his arm around her shoulders once again.

"I think, we should leave these two" Dim-Dim proposed "Follow me" he added and moved to the garden's direction. The crew followed the old sage and left the lovebirds alone.

When Maeve finally broke away from Sinbad's kiss, she put her head on his shoulder. He gently kissed her neck and whispered

"I missed you so much."

"I love you, my blue-eyed sailor" Maeve answered and gave him a little kiss. He rubbed her nose with his. She looked deeply into his blue eyes which reminded her about someone.

"Sinbad…" she said to the man who just played with her hair.

"Yes?" he reacted. She took a deep breath, smiled cunningly and said

"There is someone who really wants to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Little note:**

_1# Thanks everyone for the reviews :) I will try to update regularly and I promise you won't be wait very long for new chapters :)_

_2# Big thanks for my Beta-Readers :)  
You both are wonderful :)_

* * *

In the inside of the house there was a big, light room padded by the bamboo. There were a table, a worktop which separated it with the kitchen, a bookcase, the armchairs and many magical accessories.

Maeve held Sinbad's hand as she led him through the room. The young captain took a quick look at the accommodation and followed the redhead through the wooden, winding stairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"To my bedroom." Maeve proclaimed.

"Very good idea…" Sinbad smirked, but the sorceress just rolled her eyes and slowly opened the door to her bedroom. It was also a very light and cozy place. The walls were bright, just like the curtains pendent on the two sides of the window and the bedclothes. There was one more thing which riveted Sinbad's attention. It was the wicker crib situated in the corner.

Maeve came closer to and inclining on it she said to aghast sailor.

"Come closer, please"

He got closer and looked into the cradle. He saw a cute, little child smiling at him. The baby had exquisite blue eyes and blond hair. Sinbad could not take his eyes from the most beautiful, little being he had ever seen. A smile automatically appeared on his face.

Maeve interrupted the moment with the words, "Captain Sinbad, let me introduce to you your daughter – Marina"

When he heard these words, all his strength left him immediately. He looked at the girl in the crib and then at Maeve with disbelief.

"What did you say?" he asked.

The sorceress chuckled and while she was taking the baby on her arms she pronounced, "I said that she is your daughter"

Sinbad had big mess in his mind at this moment. The bed was close enough so he collapsed on it and wiped his eyes. He took a deep breath, sat down and looked at the woman who was holding a child.

"My daughter? But how?" he gave a stupid question.

"You know, when woman and man…" Maeve started to explain ironically when he cut in.

"I know how it works but…" Sinbad stopped and they both laughed.

The captain looked again at his daughter. It was love at first sight and it seemed to be reciprocal. She was still smiling at her father.

The redheaded mom came closer to Sinbad and asked, "Do you want to hold her?"

She did not give him a chance to answer; she just passed him the girl.  
He gently took her in his arms. He had never felt like this before. It was the best moment in his life.

Maeve was watching them with the smile and said, "Looks like someone is going to be daddy's little girl."

* * *

The crew was sitting with Master Dim-Dim by the round table in the small, beautiful garden. Red, yellow and pink roses surrounded them. The old wizard was telling his friends how he had arrived on that island, and why he had to bring Maeve there as well.

Bryn was listening to his stories with astonishment, and she impatiently was waiting for a good moment to ask the old man about her past.

"I found out that Rumina lost her powerful confidence after Maeve and Sinbad used The Gryphon's Egg against her. She found protection in her uncle's house…"

Dim- Dim was relating to the crew when Sinbad walked in carrying his daughter, "Brother, crew."

He applied to them and then everyone turn their eyes at him.

"I want you to meet my daughter – Marina" He introduced the little angel and thereby put everyone into a big shock.

Firouz opened his mouth to say something, but to everybody's amazement he did not say anything.

Bryn felt like someone had pushed a knife into her heart. She dropped the glass which she held in her hand and coerced herself to put on a smile. Rongar watched the girl carried by his captain, as well as Doubar who as first broke the silence. The big man stood up and moved towards Sinbad.

"Congratulations, Little Brother!" He said with gladness. The scientist and the mute followed the first mate and also came closer to the happy father and his baby.

"Just look at her, Doubar! She is beautiful and small. Look! She has such small hands, nose…" Excited Sinbad could not find the words to describe his daughter. His big brother giggled and nodded.

"Yes, she is beautiful" He clapped the infatuated man and whispered into his ear.

"You made your best." Doubar winked and his little brother and they both smiled.

Firouz exactly had watched the girl and said, "She has to be around eleven weeks that means that Maeve was…" Then the redhead went in and improved him.

"Marina is 12 weeks and it means that Rumina didn't want to kill ME on that horrible night!"

She was about to go and sit by the table when she saw Bryn. Both women looked at each other. In Maeve's eyes anger was apparent. Suddenly, all her bad memories came back and with them also the pain. She ran out hiding the tears.

"Maeve!" Sinbad yelled and made a step to go after her but Marina started crying, so he stopped to cuddle her.

Disorientated, Bryn, just like the rest of the crew just stood there; nobody knew what to say.

Finally Master Dim-Dim moved closer to the scared brunette, grabbed her hand and said first to Sinbad, "Maeve needs her own time. As for Marina, she needs to sleep."

Then the old man turned at Bryn, "And we need to talk. Come with me, my child."

He added and they both left.

* * *

Maeve sat on the beach and cried. Sinbad decided to go and talk with her after an hour had past. He knew that there was some stuff they had to talk about. He sat next to her and wanted to hold her but she stopped him.

"Don't touch me!" The redhead growled and he took his arms back.

"I guess, it's high time to talk…" He started uncertainly but she did not let him finish.

"You wanna talk?!? About what?!?" The sorceress exploded.

"I was trapped here!!! I was pregnant and desperate!!! And you?!?" She was yelling at him.

"You quickly found a way to cheer up!!!" She stood up and walked away but the captain energetically moved after her and grabbed her hand. She tried to break away but he did not let her.

"I understand your anger but Maeve! Please, let's talk…" he said with calm.

Sinbad was the only person who could influence his Celtic beauty. All her bad emotions went away and they sat down again. The young sailor took a deep breath. It was not going to be easy admitting to all the mistakes he had made during the last year. He still was holding her hand in his. He started confessing everything; she just sat there and watched him. How much he had changed since she last saw him? His face was full of worries which made her pity him. She knew it had not been her Sinbad with those girls.

He finished his confession with words, "There were many women and a few really close moments…"

She closed her eyes while he continued, "…but I have never, NEVER betrayed you. I couldn't!"

Maeve looked into Sinbad's eyes and she knew he did not lie to her. She believed that.

"I know…" The sorceress said and kissed her captain.

They kissed passionately.

Sinbad took off his shirt. Her hands explored his chest and his hands worked on her dress which was removed in a very next moment. He gently collapsed on top of her. They fell on the sand, still kissing with passion. He settled his body between her legs. They both were embraced by their desire. They forgot about the whole world and let their emotions carry them away.

In an hour later, the naked lovers were laying on the ground nestle in each other. Maeve softy kissed captain's lips.

"Sinbad?" she started.

"Yes, my love?" he reacted.

"Take me from this horrible island..."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Little note :_**

_Big thanks for:_

_ whispers of the sea _

_ and_

_Anime Princess _

* * *

In the meantime, when Sinbad and Maeve were on the beach, Master Dim-Dim wanted to explain some things to the brunette.

Bryn followed the old man with a heart full of mixed emotions, excitement as she was about to know a glimpse of her blank past, fear of knowing what kind of past she lived a long time ago, awe of this old man who seemed to know too much and his strongly-worded way didn't make her feel that what he knew was something normal.

The wise man led her to a small room in a distant corner. They entered it and with a slight move from his hand the door closed automatically. Bryn winced, not from seeing the door close like that, but from the dread that waivered from him and into her, knowing that she was too close to the truth.

The old man took a beautiful and brilliant flower from the pile of flowers on the table in front of him and breathed in its scent. His features relaxed for a second and his eyes closed.

He started, "Our selves are like roses, some of them are pretty and attractive from outside but there are always these leaves which hinder us from knowing what really lie within us."

With a motion of his hand, all the petals of the young rose vanished. Bryn could see inside it; a long line like mouth with lots of sharp teeth, her features showed her disgust as her eyes sent her puzzlement and fear to the wise man.

" I don't...understand...what does all of this have to do with me?"

The words came out of her lips full of thousands of mixed and confused emotions.

He then moved his fingers over the monster-like rose and out of those fingers blue fire devoured the whole creature and made it vanish as if it wasn't there in the first place.

"Under the shroud of your present there is your dark past."

Bryn quailed at Dim-Dim's words. She was not sure if she wanted to know her past.

The old wizard continued, "Let me tell you a story..."

He started and the brunette tried to concentrate and listen to him, "Many years ago; when wizards, sorceresses and magic were still treated with great respect; many rich and aristocratic families could boast a magical pedigree."

"Some of them practiced white magic and some of them black. There were also those called 'The Masters'. These are wizards born with the inconceivable power given to them by the chosen women. They were raised and thought to have the knowledge about power to help and teach the people."

"They only supported white magic. All of them were warned about black magic but those who chose the other way became the most powerful of warlocks."

"Then there were the twins- a brother and sister born by the chosen one. Their names were Trias and Trea. They practiced black magic. Trea married a young enchanter from the East - Turok. They had two daughters and raised them to be the evilest witches of black magic."

"In another land, one aristocratic celtic girl was brought up by a white magic master. She also got married and had children- a boy and a girl. One day, her happy life was disturbed by Trias, his sister and her husband. Trea wanted to marry off her eldest daughter with son of Celtic Woman . When the aristocrat refused her proposition she declared war on the other land."

"Two powerful sorceresses started the fight. White magic won the battle but lost the war. When Trea fell dead Turok and his daughters murdered all of the Celtic family except the children. The boy who was the elder, guarded his sister from the incoming spell thrown by the younger daughter of Trea. His power of love saved them both but the spell stole his human form. The evil family left them there to mourn."

"Trias lost his power with his sister's death. He escaped to a place called 'Blue Mountains'. Distraught, Turok blamed his eldest daughter for everything. The girl decided to go and live with her uncle but she had never been to the Blue Mountains before. During her voyage, she lost her memories…"

Master Dim-Dim stopped and looked at the frightened Bryn.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early morning when the cabin boys from Nomad started to carry the Bowes with things on to the ship. Sinbad had given Maeve his word that he would take her from Alkida as soon as it was possible, and he did not waste the time and drove the crew harder than normal to get all the work done.

Bryn, during all this, stayed far away from Maeve. Both women shunted each other. Doubar could see that something was wrong with the brunette, but she did not want to talk with anyone after her conversation with Master Dim-Dim. She needed the time to get her mind around everything that she had been told. She had just heard about her past and it hit her tender heart hard.

She blamed Dermott; he had not told her the truth, but on the other hand she felt guilty for everything. She did not know how she could look Maeve or Dermott in the eyes after this.

But the worst thing was, was that she was alone in this situation.

The longboat had finally finished its last run.

Firouz, Rongar and Bryn were already on Nomad.

Maeve grabbed the last of her stuff from the table and put them into her bag. Sinbad already had two bags strapped over his shoulders. In his arms, was Marina.

"Did you get everything?" he asked the redhead.

She looked around the room and empty shelves. She and Dim-Dim took only the essential things like their books and clothes; the furniture and stuff had to stay on island.

Maeve nodded at the captain.

"Yes, I think we can go" she said and let Dermott sit on her arm.

Sinbad smiled at her and they left the cottage moving towards the coast. The sorceress felt very happy leaving Alkida and talking her daughter on board the Nomad.

"You know what? We have to buy a special basket for Marina. It will much easier to travel with her in that." Sinbad shared his idea during their way.

"And I think we need a new crib for her as well…." He added.

"Why? She already has one." Maeve was surprised.

"You know, it didn't fit in doors. Firouz said he will take care of it." He pronounced and they both laughed.

"This day is getting better and better." She said to herself.

Doubar and Master Dim-Dim were waiting for them at the longboat.

"Will you miss this place?" the big man asked the wizard.

"I think, I will come back here soon. Since I already have its location, Alkida could be a really useful place." The old sage answered with a smile and got into the longboat.

Maeve, who had arrived, followed her Master. When she sat comfortably, Sinbad gave her their baby and the bags and turned Doubar.

"Let's go!" He ordered and both brothers pushed the longboat.

When it finally floated in the shallow water, the first mate and one cabin boy paddled while their captain sat next to his daughter kept by her mother and held them both in his arms.

"I've dreamed of this moment for such a long time. Now, its came true and Marina has made it even better." He said, kissed Maeve and gently leaned his head on hers.

Firouz who watched the longboat from the Nomad yelled,"They coming!"

"Oh, and Dermott is here too!" he added when the hawk sat next to him on the rail.

Bryn, once more, wanted to stay out of Maeve's way. She wasn't ready for any possible confrontations between the two of them.

"I will be in my cabin." She said to her mute friend and left.

Rongar helped Maeve get on the deck and then helped Sinbad with Marina.

He gave her back to her mother.

"Welcome board, girls!" Firouz yelled again and scared the baby who started crying.

"Firouz, you idiot! You scared her!" The captain rebuked him audibly.

Maeve rolled her eyes at the both men while she tried to calm down little girl, "Sinbad, you're not helping this way."

Rongar and Master Dim-Dim giggled.

"Sorry…" Both the scientist and sailor whispered and went to help with the other longboat.

When they secured it in its right place Sinbad gave the orders, "Haul up the anchor! Raise the sails!"

He turned to Maeve and smiled and added he put his arms around her shoulders, "I'm taking us from that island."

Together they went below deck.

Sinbad opened the door to his cabin and let Maeve enter first. She walked in and looked around the room filled with bags and boxes.

"I've missed this place…" she sighed.

The captain put his hand on her shoulder and said, "And this place has been really empty without you."

They smiled at each other when Marina cried to get her mother attention.

The sorceress declared and sat on the bed, "She is hungry and tired. I have to feed her."

"I would love to watch but I'm needed on deck." Sinbad kissed Maeve's forehead and Marina's nose and left the cabin.

The redhead rolled her eyes and said to her daughter, "You have a really crazy dad, you know. We will call him when we need him to change your nappy."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Maeve unpacked her things and arranged them inside the Captain's cabin.

Firouz with Rongar's help finally found a way to set the crib up inside the cabin, and to everyone's amazement he had not damaged anything.

Dim-Dim, Doubar, and Sinbad were searching the maps to establish their location and the direction to get back to more familiar waters.

Poor Bryn was sitting alone in her cabin thinking and crying.

She let no one enter.

She wanted to be alone to figure out what she needed to do now, and what she might just have to do in the future.

When Sinbad entered, he saw Maeve seated on bed with Marina cradled in her arms. She looked at him and put the finger on her lips to show him he'd have to be quietly.

He slowly came close and sat next to them. Then he looked around at the cabin's new look. It looked more cosy than ever before. The wooden ship's walls were partly hid by curtains which Maeve had taken from her bedroom on Alkida. The broad bed was fixed to the floor, which was the usual thing on board ships, was situated in the middle of the one wall on left of the doors. On the wall opposite to the bed, there was a crib in one corner and Sinbad's desk in the other. There were also two trunks with their clothes and stuff and a shelf where the captain had put all of Maeve's books after he had given her cabin to Bryn. Maeve left only one small candle glimmered so the whole room was shadowed in a nice dusk.

Surprised the sailor whispered and commended the room, "Wow, I don't recognize my cabin."

The sorceress looked at him and whispered as she stood up, put Marina in her crib, moved to Sinbad's desk, and pulled back the chair, "And I don't recognize my captain."

"Come and sit here." She pointed at the it.

Curious the captain followed her words. When he sat down, she took the watery towel and wet his hair.

"May I ask, what are you doing?" He asked when he saw how she was sharpening the knife.

"No." The redheaded beauty gave him a short answer and started cutting his hair. Successive wisps were falling on the floor as she continued to shorted his hair.

When she put the dagger back, his hands quickly went to his head to check what she had done. Maeve crouched so her head was at the same height as Sinbad's. His long, rusty hair vanished and his short locks were back.

She admired her work.

"Now, I have my captain back in the same way as I left him."


	7. Chapter 7

There weren't many more beautiful things than sunrises and sunsets on the open sea.

Sinbad decided to use one of these moments for the special event he had planned. When almost everyone on Nomad was still asleep, he softly roused her from sleep.

They dressed and were about to leave when the sailor moved to his desk, opened it, and pulled the 'captain's black chest' out.

Inside, he kept his log-book and his most personal and most important sentimental keep-sakes.

He took something from it and placed the chest back in its place.

He grabbed his sorceress' hand, and together they went up on the deck.

The captain led her to the bow where the view was the loveliest thing ever seen.

"Aww…Sinbad…this's so beautiful…" she could not find the words to describe the beauty of the sunrise before her.

Sinbad looked deeply into her eyes because what he wanted to say then was the most important thing in the world for them both.

He held her hand and started, "I wanted to do this one sunrise a year ago. But that horrible night ruined my plans. So now that I have finally found you, I won't wait any longer."

He knelt down and pulled the ring from his pocket, the same one which he had kept in the black chest for a year.

Their hearts started pounding faster.

Maeve felt the tears gathering in her eyes.

Sinbad took a deep breath and at least asked her that question, "Maeve, will you get married me?"

Her emotions did not let her resist the tears any longer.

The weepy woman pulled her love into her arms and exclaimed happily, "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Sinbad slowly stood up with Maeve's arms around his neck.

Then he took her left hand and put the ring on her finger.

"This ring has been in my family for ages. At least, that is what I was told."

He smirked and stroked her face to dry her tears.

"I know it shouldn't look like this… I mean all these engagement customs in your culture look a bit different than here but does it really matter?"

The sailor was very confused.

He could not believe what had just happened and he did not know what to say.

So, he said the first thing that came to mind.

These were the customs, probably, because he had talked about them with Dim-Dim the evening before.

"Our engagement looks exactly like the one from my dream. You have made that dream come true and nothing more matters now."

The sorceress pulled her fiancé into the passionate kiss.

Doubar and Dermott were watching the whole scene from the tiller and despite the fact that they couldn't hear anything, they exactly knew what their sibling were doing.

The first mate smiled at his feather friend and asked knowingly, "Are you feeling what I'm feeling right now?"

The hawk squawked in confirmation.

"Where's that little boy who was following me around everywhere and driving me crazy?" The big man sighed.

****************

Little Marina was lying alone in her crib.

She had just woken up and needed her mom.

She started crying but nobody came so her crying grew louder and louder.

Bryn heard her cry and went to check if everything was okay.

When she walked in the captain's cabin, she was surprised by its new arrangement but she did not pay it much attention.

She walked closer to the crib, bent down, and was about to take the girl out when a voice yelled at her, "Don't touch her!"

Shocked the brunette quickly stepped back and turned around.

There was Maeve.

Quickly she reached the cradle and took her daughter into her arms and Sinbad, who had no idea what was going on around him.

Aghast, Bryn was trying to excuse herself of any wrong doing, "She was crying…I… I…"

She fell into tears and ran out.

The confused sailor watched how Bryn ran out and then he looked at the redhead.

"Maeve? What's the matter with you?" He asked and added, "She hasn't done anything wrong she…"

Maeve did not let him finished as she yelled, "OH YES, SHE HAS! SHE MURDERD MY PARENTS!"

The Celtic woman started crying along with her scared daughter.

Her words sent Sinbad into shock.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with disbelief and added, "I thought that Turok and his daughters killed your family…"

"Yeah! I told you about Rumina's lost sister! That's her! Bryn! She killed my mother!"

That did not explain anything for Sinbad.

Disoriented, the captain collapsed on their bed and put his hands on face. The sorceress sat next to him and tried to calm down Marina.

The blue-eyed man wanted to understand.

He could not believe it; but the story about Turok's second daughter fit Bryn's missing past perfectly.

That girl had been lost on a strange island; he had found Bryn on a strange island.

She had lost her memory; Bryn did not remember anything.

Moreover: her power, her visions.

"It cannot be the true…" He murmured and looked at his crying girls.

"Come here, you two." He put them into his strong arms to give them sense of security.

"And what will do now?"

Maeve couldn't answer his question.  
****************************************************************************

As Bryn was cleaning up her cabin, she heard a knock on her door.

"Bryn, its Sinbad. Can I come in?" The brunette heard the voice behind the wooden door.

She opened the door and let him pass.

She had been thinking about the whole situation for many hours now, and she had made some hard decisions.

"We need to talk." The captain announced, but Bryn, already at peace with her choice cut in, "Yes, but let me do the talking."

They both sat down.

Bryn began with a very serious tone in her voice that spoke of her many hours of thought, "I wanted to know about my past and now I do; and even if it doesn't look like what I wanted it to be, I still have to live with it; and now I have to go my own way."

She continued, "I have always felt as if I don't belong and I now realize why…"

The woman took a deep breath before she made her next confession, "Sinbad, you know I love you…"

"Bryn…" Sinbad wanted to interrupt her and say something but she did not let him and continued.

"I always did and all I want is your happiness with the woman you love. I regret that it's not me, but I respect your feelings and choice. That's why I will vanish from your life."

She could see that he wanted to say something but again she did not let him as she declared with a stilted smile, "It's the best solution for everyone and don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I was talking with your master. He told me about a friend of his who can help me. This man will teach me how to control my power, and he will help me with my past. I wanna start a new life and I will. I'm going to leave at the next port and please don't try to stop me."

She could see Sinbad was surprised at her stance, and she could see he felt for her.

"I'm sorry I can't return your love, and I want to thank you for your sacrifice. I really appreciate it, and I'm sure Maeve will as well one day. I know that someday you will, also, find your happiness."

They hugged and Sinbad walked out.

Later on that evening, Bryn told everyone about her decision; and a few days later, when the Nomad arrived at a small port, the little brunette took her things and left the crew she claimed as her family and the man she loved.

She went her own way.

To be continue in the new story:

"Family"


End file.
